


luna

by vitrine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, cackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could have told Lea he was growing a second head and he would have believed that before anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	luna

Not one patch of Lea’s skin had been left untouched. The pale skin was covered with black and gray ink from his knuckles to just below his navel. Years of inking to cover up scars, to commemorate events, or just because he fucking could. So when Isa, who would admire Lea’s art work but “would never mess up my skin”, went out in secret and got himself tatted— 

You could have told Lea he was growing a second head and he would have believed that before anything else.

The phases of the moon lined down Isa’s spine, the brown flesh around it slightly pink. Lea brushed Isa’s hair aside to get a better view, a slight smirk on his face. Isa hadn’t said much—just sat down in front of Lea and pulled off his shirt.

"Did it hurt?“ Lea asked, fingertips tracing the moons. Isa merely tilted his head and sighed softly. He probably wanted to say "No fucking shit, asshole” but Isa never admitted to pain easily, even if it gave him an opportunity to call Lea names. 

"I like it,“ Lea said, lips faintly traveling down the moons. He smiled as Isa arched his back under his touch. "Little Luna.”


End file.
